NotSoVirgin Virgin
by kurt couper
Summary: Dawn isn't who everyone thinks she is. She's anything but innocent and virginal. The scooby gang are completly oblvious. What happens when the Dark Human comes into play? ON HIATUS.
1. chapter 1

_Authors note: I don't own anything, but the new people and demons. And the idea is mine. All mine, which I think is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Please enjoy. RandR if you want. Whatever.  
3  
kc  
_

* * *

She walked alone on the dark street. The lampposts did not even help her find her way through the night, but she knew where she was going. She had no extra stakes hidden in her clothes or any bottles of holy water stashed in her purse; it was just simply her.  
  
Her destination was the same as every night that month, for that's when he found her out. He was surprised, naturally. He couldn't believe that all that gossip at Willey's was about her. He thought for sure it was some non- vampire believer, just wanting to get off. But no, it happened to be this little girl. Someone he cared a deal about.  
  
"I thought you'd never come," his voice was whispered huskily. His arm was blocking the entrance to the door with his semi-naked body attached.   
"I always come, William," she said with a twinkle in her eye. He got chills down his spine. Not even Angelus said his birth given name like she does and Spike even lets her.   
"Do come in, love."  
  
She walked in his crypt, laying down her long coat on the floor. Leisurely she walked, pushing Spike backwards to the bed. He smiled a crooked smile, letting her play her little game. Of course, he could take control and be the man, er, vampire of the situation. But he didn't quite want to; he loved her ways. For someone so young, she was so crafty.  
  
"Tell me," she said, her voice low and raspy, "what you want." She was walking closer and closer.   
"You," he answered, the back of his ankles hit the edge of his bed.   
"Tell me why." She started to unbutton her shirt.   
"Because," he started, but was getting lost at the simple act she was committing.   
"Because why?" she asked, slowly unzipping her skirt.   
"Because you're mine." She looked up at his answer, some fear drifting in her empty eyes.   
"Wrong answer," she said, while pushing him backwards on the bed.  
  
She jumped on the bed and straddled his legs. His hands went to her unbutton shirt, which he slipped off of her slender arms. He smiled when he clearly saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. She got on her knees to push down the skirt and her thong. Sex just felt lonelier then what it used to be.


	2. chapter 2

_Authors/notes: This is my own season. **Spike's chipped. Dawn's not the key. Willow's gay with Tara. Faith never killed the guy or go evil so she's still around, but she really doesn't like Buffy. Buffy's with no one, I think. And if this was a season...it'd be 5.** But everyone is sortof older. Just go with the story please. :-) It makes perfect sense in the end. If I ever get there.   
333  
KC_

* * *

"Faith!" Buffy screamed.   
"What?" she answered, finally dusting that vampire she had to chase after. There wasn't many vampires out and about, but the ones that were, were fast.   
"I need your help, now," Buffy panted, clearly overwhelmed with three vampires. She couldn't hold them back.   
"Sure, no problem, B." Faith jumped on top of the one, which was on the ground, staking him in his non-existent heart. She flipped back on her feet and took another vampire by the collar. And pushed a stake in his chest.   
"You have that one?" she asked while twirling her stake around cockily.   
"Already taken care of," she said when he turned to dust.  
  
"So, where's the big happy family at?" Faith asked. Their patrolling was stopped about thirty minutes ago, but they still searched the graveyard. They wanted to be careful.   
"What family?" she scowled, kicking a tombstone. She sat down on it and closed her eyes. Faith waited patiently, not liking the very emotional scene.   
"I think I really screwed up," she said and cradled her head in her hands.  
"Why?" Faith was really uncomfortable. She didn't want to turn this into a sob fest; it was just a conversation topic.   
"It's just so hard, to do this without mom." She took a deep breath and blinked away tears that were forming. "But I can do this." Faith wasn't even listening anymore, but she did reply.   
"Yea, yea, you can. So where is the younger sister?" They started to walk again.   
"Oh, out with Janice. Those two have been joined at the hip, I think. I don't remember the last time she slept home. I'm glad she's found such a good friend. Kind of lightens my load, ya know?" Buffy continued walking, leaving a thinking Faith behind.   
"Yea..."  
  
After figuring out that there would be no more attacks, Faith suggested going back home, well, for Buffy that is. She wanted to have a little time with Spike.  
  
She stood outside the crypt about to burst in, but she heard love making noise. That didn't stop her though. Slamming the door open she called for Spike.  
  
"Spike!" she said, still hearing some heavyhearted moans. "Get your dead ass up here, I want to talk to you!"  
  
Spike growled and put his pants on, not caring to button them, and kissed his lover. "I'll be right back, luv," he told her and climbed up the ladder to greet the stupid slayer.  
  
"What do you want, bitch?" he asked angrily. Spike sniffed the air and it smelled purely of sex and his eyes hinted the color yellow. And Faith noticed this.   
"Didn't know you were boning anyone besides Buffy," she said, leaning back against the wall.   
"I am not boning anyone," he seethed. He felt the glitch inside of his head for having such violent thoughts against her.   
"Ooo, a little touchy someone is. Having to get off by yourself," she smiled.   
"Don't push me little girl." His eyes were mixing with yellow again, making it appear as if his eyes were green. "I'm not a little girl, bitch," she said while using her slayer speed to place a stake at his throat. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, and she backed off.   
"So why did you come here?" "I was wondering if you'd patrol with Buffy tomorrow. I need to do...something," she lead on. She hated people in her business. She really hated most people to be truthful. "Uh, sorry can't. Have business to attend too, so if you'll be so kindly to be on your way," he said monotonous but truly meaning it.  
"What, like getting some fucking done?" He growled at her.  
"Get out, now," he said his patience running thin. How dare she just say he fucked her? No, he makes sweet, sweet love to his lover.   
"Oh. Looks like I struck a nerve." She paused and thought he really must care for this who ever she is. "Leave before I rip you to shreds."   
"Party down, tough guy. I get the point. Just tell me when you're done fucking this girl. I'd like to spend some more time with others instead of slaying." Spike didn't answer, just gave her a cold stare and went down to his bedroom back to where his lover was waiting.  
  
Faith narrowed her eyes and sighed. Even the dead were getting some, she thought to herself. She was trying to stop her itching and scratching days, but oh did she miss the way it felt. Slaying got her so damn hot and bothered. It just wasn't fair. But she had to be good so she could show those Summer girls that she's changed. She sighed again, frustrated this time. What was with her and those Summer women? She had no clue...  
  
Spike smiled sadly when he saw her cuddled on a bed so alone. She was so beautiful, but like a porcelain doll. Her face was permanently fixed up in a smile, but in the inside, she was hallowed. He wanted to take all the pain away from her, but every time he tried to ask about her at all, she'd close up. Spike really did want her to be happy. He loved her. True, it wasn't the sort of love that dreams were made of. Lots of vampires loved her, some humans too, but that was in a connection and sex way. Spike loved her because he felt protective of her. Almost like a big brother of sorts. No, more like a childe. Yes, he loved her. The way Angel and Angelus loved him. ...When did this happen, he thought. When did he think of lil' bit as his childe?


	3. chapter 3

"Spike, maybe you do need to do that thing for Faith," Dawn said softly while waking up to the cold. Oh so cold. She closed her eyes tightly. "Why?" he said flippantly. God she was beautiful when she woke up. "Well, I think people are starting to notice." She stopped him before he could speak. "I just think they are starting to see little things wrong with me. Well, ugh, different not wrong." She ducked her head and covered her body tightly with the sheets. She wanted to go home; she felt so dirty. "Oh," he said sadly. He lifted her chin up with her finger, making her eyes look at him. "Love, what ever you want. You know I'm your bloody bitch. I'll do whatever you ask." He smiled when he saw the corner of her lips turning up. "What about this, pet? We'll hold everything off for a week and then sometime next week, I'll give you a surprise. How's that?" He wondered on what he should give her. He had a slight idea, but didn't know if she would like it. Or even if his sire was up to it. He could find out though. "Yea, that sounds good," she yawned. "I'm so tired. Will you just, uh, hold me? I don't want to go back home yet." He looked into her childish eyes and nodded. Sometimes he wondered what type of monster he was, sleeping with such a young girl. But Dawn wanted this. He didn't know how she got started or how many vampires she's actually slept with, but she was definitely known throughout Sunnydale, not just the male population either. And besides, he was a monster.  
  
Spike put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, and let her drift on to sleep.  
  
"Wake up, love," Spike said sensually. "Don't want to," she playfully slapped at his shaking hands. "It's almost noon. You need to go home. Sis would be worried." He rubbed her exposed belly with his cold, long fingers, making little circles. She moaned deeply, smiling almost, when she felt his lips on her thighs. "What a way to wake up," she said quietly. She pushed his fingers off of her and jumped off the bed. She ran into the shower because his crypt floor was always so cold to the touch. "Catch me if you can," she said in anticipation of what was going to happen in that shower. "Oh, you just wait, baby. You just wait."  
  
Dawn walked slowly on Rodeo drive. She really didn't want to go home. She always had to smile and act so innocent. Even though she had to smile around Spike, it was different. He really cared about her; she could see it in his eyes. It wasn't just a lowly fuck like it used to be. She did miss that, though. But she also liked being almost worshiped. Yet, nothing replaced the feeling of two bodies just thrusting inside each other for pure lust. Raw lust. Spike was too gentle with her sometimes. She missed the bruises and the humiliation and the pain. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before opening the door to her house. Better shine that smile.  
  
"Hey Dawn," Buffy said while drinking some of her milk. "Hey," she said while kicking off her shoes. She laid down her book bag too and went over to sit on the couch. "You and Janice have fun?" "Uh, I guess. We watched some movies," she fiddled around with her hands. This is where the magic comes alive. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Dawn looked at the ground. "No, it's something. Please tell me." "Okay," Dawn turned to face Buffy. "Janice and I started talking about boys we thought were cute. She told me that she liked that Derek guy from school. Ya know, the one with the brown hair. And I told her that his best friend told me that he kind of likes me. And she got all mad and stuff, but she got even madder when I told her that he asked me out and I said maybe to him. Now, she's all angry that I might go out with him, or even might like him, even though she never ever told me that she liked him. And we got into this big fight and we didn't really talk the rest of the time. Then she said I can't stay with her anymore." Dawn looked at a confused Buffy and smiled, but quickly covered it with a desperate frown. God, she was good! "Well," she started while flipping her blonde hair, "I'm sure that Janice will come around sooner or later." She patted Dawn on the back. "Yea, I hope so." She took the glass away from Buffy and drank some milk. "Hey, we gonna go over to the Magic Box or Giles' place tonight?" "Yea. I also have to meet up with Faith. And I guess Spike, too. Even though I haven't seen much of him lately." Dawn's body went a little numb when she heard Spike's name. She shook it off. "Didn't you too used to be good friends?" Buffy asked. "Who?" "You and Spike." "Oh, um, we're still friends. We just don't get to see each other a lot. I guess because of Janice." "I've got an idea. You go and hang out with Spike and then bring him over to Giles'. And I'll go pick up Faith and we'll do a little slaying before we go out. How's that?" Dawn thought about it. She didn't have to see Spike the whole time. The sun was still up after all. "Yea, okay. I'm gonna go get changed and then I'll go over and chill with Spike." Buffy smiled. Even though Spike was their enemy he really cared for the "lil' bit". She noticed some bruises on Dawn's arm. She shook it off. It's probably just her eyes. 


	4. chapter 4

Dawn looked at the sky. It was around three o'clock. She didn't want to go back to Spike. Dawn was lonely and wanted not comfort but some roughness. She wanted some shots, also. And the only place that would serve her beer was Willie's. She smiled and walked confidently down the street.  
  
"Da-Dawn," Willie said slowly almost cautionary. "What do you want?" Dawn jumped up and sat on the bar, having her chest facing the fat man. She opened her legs; her short skirt willing and she exposed her long, smooth legs. "I just want a little something-something." She smiled seductively and moved her finger across his greasy arm. What she did for a nice piece of ass and some Jack. "You know you're way around," he smirked. Dawn rolled her eyes and pushed her shoes against his erected pants and slid off the bar. She smiled and winked, while walking behind the bar and grabbed some Jack Daniels. "Thanks."  
  
She sat down in the back and put her crossed ankles on the table. It was still early; the vampires won't be out for about an hour or so. So she reminisced about her very, very short child hood.  
  
It was all Darla fault, she thought. If it weren't for her, Dawn would have been dead. And happy. But no, Darla had to go and save Dawn from a bunch of adolescent vampires. Stupid vampire.  
  
There were three of them. One was holding her down by the arms, the other was stripping her pants off and about to rape her and the other one was about to bite into her neck. Darla, supposedly, was hunting and found the vampire tearing through her maidenhood. Dawn was barely conscious and mutely screaming. The elder vampire dusted the vamps even the one that was slamming into the tiny girl. She picked her up and carried to her mansion- her pants off and all.  
  
"You're awake," the blonde said to the terrified brunette. She wasn't that scared, mostly numb. Dawn looked down –she was naked. And in a bed. Well, she had a shirt on and shoes. She gyrated her hips in bed. "I'm not going to hurt you," Darla said. She didn't know why she was helping a human, a child no less. But she was. Dawn looked down her body again. Her body was so roughed up. She licked her lips in confusion and blinked her eyes. She looked up at Darla and coked her head. "Vampire?" Dawn asked, her voice shaky and raw. Sounded like harsh acid. Darla looked at her strangely. "How. How did you know?" Dawn just looked down again, this time at her pussy. She squeezed her muscles together. She stuck a finger down there. Blood and thick dust covered her finger. She scrunched her face up again. Not understanding. Dawn looked up at the vampire and held up her finger. "My sister is the slayer," she said quietly. Darla's eyes went big. Slayers weren't suppose to have family and and and what the hell did she do??  
  
Dawn continued to look down at her naked body and Darla just stared at her. She was still bleeding; Darla could smell it. This girl was young what was she suppose to do? The brunette looked at her hand. "I have vampire dust in me," she finally said. Darla understood now. She went and got a bucket of water and an old rag. "Here open your legs." Dawn didn't even think twice, she did. Darla's mind twirled with this news. She dipped the rag in the water and washed the dried blood on her thighs. "Do you. Do you know what happened to you?" The elder vampire couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was a master, damnit. Why was she doing this? It was because she saw something inside the young one that intrigued her. She had great plans for this girl. "A vampire bit me and exploded inside of me." "He raped you," she said slowly. "No." "Yes. One of them did." "No." Dawn paused while the rag went into her. She whimpered. "He just broke me up. He didn't cum. Just dusted." She moaned as the rag went deeper. The dust was so far into her. It was amazing. "What is your name?" Darla asked. She couldn't say she didn't get off on this. "Dawn. You're Darla right? Angelus's sire?" She was surprised. "How do you know?" "You are known in the Watcher's books as a fierce master. Sire of the all- might Angelus, you ruled Europe for many years. Destruction and death was all in your path, wherever you went." Darla smiled. "Really?" "Yesss," Dawn moaned. Darla smirked. The little one was getting into this, so she sped up her actions. Dawn was so warm. Darla felt like ice cubs to Dawn. "So close," Dawn whispered, her body strained. Darla smiled and "accidentally" pinched the bundles of nerves. "Bite me," the young one said. It was screamed during her climax. You didn't have to tell Darla twice. The vampire bit into Dawn's upper thigh. She made sure it wasn't too deep, since the girl was so young, and didn't drink that much.  
  
After Dawn came down from her high, she smiled. "Am I clean?" "Yea. You cumming released all of the dust." Dawn sat up and fingered her new mark. She leaned forward and kissed Darla. "Thanks." She blushed. "It was nice." She stared at the old blonde and bit her lip. "What?" she asked harshly. "I want to thank you," she started to bring her hands to the top of the woman's dress. "You don't have to." "I want to." She untied the ribbon on the top of her breast. Darla pulled Dawn into a fierce kiss. Her first, but definitely not her last.   
  
"Hey bitch," a voice said, awakening her from her thoughts. Dawn ignored him. "You're feet are on my table." She continued drinking the bittersweet liquid. "I said bitch, that you're feet are on my table." He kicked over her table. Her bottle crashed to the ground. She stood up, kicking her chair over while pushing it to the side. "What the fuck did you call me?" Her face was hard. Her voice held no emotion. "I called you a bitch." The demon was tall. His skin was a dark yellow; it looked like burnt mustard. His teeth were sharp, ridges around his mouth. "And I called you a fat bastard." She paused. "Oh wait. Now I did." "Why you little..." The demon came towards Dawn, but stopped when her eyes turned from a light chocolate color to a dark black. She had no pupils. "A little scared are we?" She smirked. "You're a. You're a witch!" "Naw, really?" Hers eyes were bright, yet dark. She lived for violence, well like this anyway. "You're that dark human! You're the one everyone's whispering about." His eyes got rounded and stepped back. "I happen to be." She crossed her arms around her chest; her eyes were turning back to a dark brown. She looked around Willies. She found a hot vampire that took her interest. "Don't fucken mess with me again. Okay? Or else I might not be this gracious," she said while moving. The big demon shook his head and went on his way, outside of the bar.  
  
She strolled to the bar where the vamp was. "Willie." He came rushing to her. "Give me another Jack," she hushed. He gave it to her and she sipped it down, enjoying the burn. "Nice performance over there, girl," the unknown vampire said beside her. "I'm not a girl. And it's not a performance," she said with attitude. Who did this guy think he was? "You're what? Ten years old? Don't you think you're a little out of place?" He smirked. She smiled an innocent smile and said a few words in Latin. His eyes went wide and he fell backwards. His body began to shake and dust came out of his mouth. She let him stay like that for a minute or two and then said more words in Latin. He just stayed on the floor his eyes wider now. She took her finger and zapped him up. He looked at her and she ignored him. He was bothering her. He took a deep sip of his shot. "Who's out of place, dead man?" "What in the hell did you do to me?" His voice was hard, but he was breaking. This girl had fire; he liked that. "I just made you feel like you were dieing from a stake through the heart." She yawned and sipped back some Jack. "That was hot," a voice spoke in her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed and open. God this voice was sex. Dawn smiled. "Just a little something." She turned around and juices flowed. "I'm James," he said. His arms were folded across his chest; a crooked smile graced his presences. "I'm-," he interrupted her. "Dawn." "So you've heard of me?" This sparked her interest. "You can say that." He circled her and stood on the other side, were the fool vampire once was, but fled. "It's all bad, I bet," fire was once again in her eyes. "Oh no. All good. So very good." He ordered tequila and knocked it back. She was impressed. "Who did you hear it from?" She was a little skeptical to say the least. "Some pretty old vamps. And some friends. They had quite the respects for the very powerful human." He brushed back some loose tendrils of hair. Dawn backed up, quite weirded out. "Said you were a little anxious thing," he smiled. She rolled her eyes. "So are we gonna fuck or not because I'm in a little rush and I could get just Spike to stick it in-," he interrupted her again but with his mouth this time. She tried to protest, but he used this as a way to slowly entice her with his tongue. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her over to a dark wall. She was quivering. Oh god she missed this.  
  
He remembered her nasty need to breathe and let up. She gasped dangerously and pulled back in for more. James let his finger inch her skirt up to her waist. He slowly started to work her until she melted with ecstasy. She cried out his name and begged him to be inside of her. He complied and unzipped his pants. His hands crawled under her shirt. He kneed her small breast in his calloused hand until he felt her body strain and tense. He pushed her shirt to the side and bit her on the side of her shoulder blade. She screamed and shuddered, her high lasting longer than normal. Once she calmed down, James licked his bite and set her down. Dawn's head cradled in his chest and he stroked her hair.  
  
"I missed that," she said lazily. "I know I enjoyed it," he said and leaned into her ear, "and I think the others liked it too." Dawn looked around the pub and saw some pretty aroused demons. She exhaled loudly and pronounced "bellum post maximus". She smiled as all of the patrons started to fight with each other. "Evil," he purred onto her skin. She crookedly smiled again. "What time is it?" "About 7, why?" "Shit. Gotta go." Dawn kissed him one last time, making him gasp for unneeded air. "What if I want to see you again?" James called out when she went out the door. "Then see me," she replied and ran off.  
  
She walked into a payphone and dialed her cell number. "Hello?" Spike answered a little confused. "Spike, I need you to meet me over in front of Giles'. "K, lil' bit but why?" He asked. Dawn just huffed. "Don't have enough time to explain, gotta, umm, clean up and stuff." She looked down at her appearance. Looked like she just got a fuck. Wonder what Buffy would say. She giggled and said goodbye to Spike. She needed to get to a restroom to get cleaned up. 


	5. chapter 5

_Sorry about the lack of updates. As you might have read, I've really fallen into a horrible writers block. I haven't really worked on any old fic, just more unfinished new stories. Ugh._

Anyway, hope you enjoy this really, really small update. Hopefully I can get back on the writing wagon and start doing some more updates.

_ 3_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey," he whispered, Dawn jumped a little.

"Don't do that!" She smiled. Looking down at her outfit she smiled. She found a public restroom and traded some girl her clothes. Yea, the girl thought it was weird, but Buffy totally would freak if she saw her baby sister in such a provocative and sexed up outfit. Her hair was put in a ponytail, her makeup washed out, and her wide toothy grin was shown.  
"So why am I waiting out here?" he asked slowly, his voice quieter than normal. His voice was not harsh, but not as loving as normal. Dawn felt kind of guilty, but it wasn't her fault. She never signed up for an only fuck Spike contract. And besides, he didn't know what happened. She did a spell that got James' sent off of her. Thank God for magics.  
"Buffy wanted me to bring you here, so we could spend some time. Blah blah blah. Yeah, that's about it." Spike shook his head.  
"You've been drinking haven't you?" He already knew the answer. He could always tell, just like he knew she fucked a vampire. This made his deadheart break.  
"I'm not drunk, just something to take the edge off." She didn't want to talk anymore and walked to the door.  
"God Spike you're so slow for a vampire," she said while opening the door, smiling and doing the whole teenage thing. God she hated this. He came up right behind her, not very amused. He knew she had a death wish, but what she did was killing her faster. It was so dangerous. He didn't want her dead. Or a vampire.

"Nice to show up, Dawnie," Buffy said snorting a little. Dawn inwardly rolled her eyes. She'll show Buffy.  
"Spike and I ran into a couple vampires. One almost bit me, but Spikey came to my rescue and dusted them right on the spot. It was so cool and nice. Thank you Spike," Dawn claimed. 'Take that, bitch' Dawn said inwardly to Buffy.  
"Aw, Dawn are you okay?" Buffy jumped off the couch and hugged the  
oungest Summer. She put her hands on the outside of Dawn's face and looked her in the eyes. Her skin was being stretched.  
"I'm fine. You should really be doing this to Spike. He's the one that saved me," Dawn lied. And she didn't feel bad about it one bit.  
"Yes, um, thanks Spike." She looked him in the eyes. "Really." He shrugged it off.

An awkward silence went across the scoobies. Faith of course stopped this.  
"So what's the big bad?" Giles stepped up.  
"Just this new pack of vampires in town. Buffy ran into them the other day and they said all they want is the," Giles stopped.  
"Dark human," Buffy quipped in after stuffing her mouth full of food. Dawn's face paled.  
"Yes. They say all they want is that, and they'll go back to where ever they are from."  
Everyone was quiet.

"Who's this dark human?" Xander asked.  
"And can we just hand him over to the Vamps?" Anya put in.  
"We don't know who this person is. They don't have a name. And Buffy didn't talk to them for long." Giles paused thoughtfully.  
"Maybe this is in a prophecy somewhere. Or maybe it's an evil human." He looked at Willow and she shook her head.  
"Right on it boss." She got on the computer and typed some things in. "Xander, throw me some chips."  
Dawn sat down on the table, her mind racing with thoughts. She'd rather kill herself than anyone figure out that she was…who she was. A numb tear ran down her cheek softly.

"Watcher got any blood?"  
"What? Pardon?" Giles said out of his book daze.  
"I'm hungry. Do you have any blood?" He smirked.  
"Yes, in the kitchen. Get me a scotch while you're in there." Spike nodded. He didn't want to tell anyone, but the Watcher and him and an unspoken bond. It was a British thing.

Dawn walked into the kitchen too and poured herself a glass of scotch.

"Are you crazy?" Spiked asked as if she was shooting up right there. He grabbed the glass and poured it down the sink.  
"What did you do that for? You just wasted that!" No emotion, she was pretty deadened right now. All she wanted was a good harsh fuck, bleeding on the pavement from a harsh bite and scrapes on her ass and back. Moisture pooled underneath her.  
"Thinking about that guy?" His voice was hard.  
"What guy?" Keep it cool, Dawn. Keep it cool.  
"The vampire who fucked you before you met me."  
"How did you-," she started but was caught short by him pulling her shirt top to the side, exposing a harsh bite on her collar. She looked away, her head down. She licked her lips, since suddenly they were dry. She looked back up, gaining courage.  
"No I wasn't thinking of James. But it wouldn't matter if I was, since I'm not your woman." Spike smirked.  
"Yea, because you're not a woman at all. Huh, love?" He backed her into a corner.  
"No you aren't. Not at all. You're just some horny teenager, looking to get off from a little bit of pain. Just because you've been around the block, doesn't make you a soddin' god." Her face was hard, and her voice was ever harder.  
"You don't know me. You may know the way around my body, but don't think that's a fucking privilege. You don't know anything about me, so I'd shut the fuck up right about now." She walked away from him, not dare giving him another look, but he grabbed her wrist and whipped her around.  
"Don't you walk away from me!" He let up a little from her wrist. And then he became a little calmer.  
"Dawn, I worry about you. One of these times a vampire won't enjoy you're little fuck and suck and might snap your head off. Or you might get raped from one. You don't know. You can die." Her eyes clouded over when he mentioned rape. She thought of the three Darla dusted and the master and then that gang over by the pier. She breathed deeply.  
"Well maybe I'd just have to get over that." She got quiet, "And who said I don't want to be dead." She turned around again to walk off, but he caught her and slung her up on the wall harshly.  
"Don't you dare say that," he was seething.  
"Then don't touch me." He took her by the shoulders and pushed her up the wall so her feet were dangling.

"You forget I'm a killer, sweet heart. Cold blooded vampire." He ripped into his vampire façade. He pushed into her harder, his body so close to hers. She licked her lips again and breathed quickly. She would not let him get to her.  
"Get off of me!" she said and wiggled around and accidentally kneeing him in the groin.  
"Damn bitch," he cursed.  
"That's right. Now get the hell off of me." She smiled wickedly as her eyes got dark. Spike suddenly dropped her and clutched his head.  
"Cheeky brat," he said and she ran out of the kitchen and out of Giles house.

Everyone looked at him.

"I, uh, called her a, um, damn cheeky brat." Everyone nodded. He went after her, while Faith slowly snuck out, claiming research wasn't her thing and she needed to patrol.


End file.
